1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hauling device for attachment to a drum of a drum winch for rope and/or chain. More specifically, this invention relates to an adapter for the drum of a drum winch that clamps to the drum of a winch used aboard boats to haul rope and/or chain of a boats anchor tackle.
2. Prior Art
Drum winches are generally standard equipment aboard sailboats having a length above 20 feet as well as powerboats. Drum winches are used for the handling of ropes such as sheets and halyards and anchor line. Anchor line is typically made up of a rope/chain combination or all chain.
A drum winch is designed to haul rope rather than chain. No device is known, however that clamps onto the drum of a drum winch having a range of diameters that makes it possible to haul a rope/chain combination or an all chain anchor line. The drum winch adapter of this invention can be clamped on to a winch drum when needed and unclamped from a winch drum and stored when not in use. The known devices in this field are a rope and chain hauling device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,622 and a self-tailing winch described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,760.